The Story of How I met Charli Damelio and Addison Rae
by GhostArtistOfficial
Summary: Basically we did some interesting things, *wink wink*


The Love Triangle Between Me, Charli Damelio and Addison Rae

I was at a convention once. It was a Tik Tok convention in Chicago, filled with Tik Tok superstars from each corner of the hall. By the bar you could see Chase Hudson with a glass of orange juice in his hand, his arm gently squeezed around Charli Damelio's ribs. Addison Rae was dancing in the spotlight, her moves wowing the crowd, while other Tik Tok stars had a great time getting to know each other.

I decided to sit across from Chase and Charli at the bar, who were having a romantic time with one another. I took a glance or two at Charli, making sure that Chase wouldn't notice. I took a deep glug from my mug of beer, fantasising about what it would be like to be in a bed with Charli Damelio. The girl with millions of followers on Tik Tok. My heart fluttered even at the thought of us making eye contact. The feeling of rebellion was all too much for my hormones to handle. My penis created a huge bulge in my pants, which I expertly hid with my coat.

Addison was still going at it on the dance floor, waving her hips and swinging her legs up to the sky. I had a liking to her too, fantasising about how she would look without any clothes. This only increased the stiffness of the hidden bulge. The lights above us were colourful and warm, which created an atmosphere of romance in the air. I sighed a deep sense of sexual frustration.

A thought overcame me: 'Life is too short to wait for things. There is absolutely no reasonable excuse to not do what you need to do right now. You have to get up and get what you want, or you won't have a chance of getting what you want.'

I acted on the thought immediately. I noticed Chase signalling that he needed to use the bathroom, walking to the nearest one which was by the exits. I knew I had to make my move.

As I approached Charli, I gave her the eyes. I scanned her from head to toe as I menacingly licked my lips, moving forward step by step. Surprisingly her face signalled a sense of horniness. Her cheeks blushed as she smiled a little, doing that cute thing with her eyes. I was right next to her now, and what I've learned from the internet is that as a man, you have to be the aggressor. I grabbed her hips and turned her to face me. I told her everything I felt about her. It suddenly all spilled out of me; the fantasies, the constant thoughts of her, the image of her without her clothes.

She took her hand to hold mine, rubbing my balls on the way. She gently gasped, realising how horny I was to meet her. She smiled even more, but quickly glanced at the bathroom door as she realised Chase was about to come back. It was too late; Chase opened the bathroom door and immediately caught us sitting together.

The skinny boy sprinted over to us and started badmouthing me. I took a few deep breaths, trying to keep calm. I noticed the look in Chase's face; it was a look I had never seen before. He looked incredibly betrayed, disgusted, and above all else, overwhelmed. I decided there wasn't much choice with what I had to do next. I glanced down a little, pulled back my elbow, and followed through with a straight right hand, clocking Chase clean across the jaw. He dropped backwards, his long arm sweeping across the table, knocking over his glass of orange juice, and cracked his head against the floor. He was out in less than a second. I glanced back at Charli, who was shocked, just as everybody else in the hall, as the place fell silent.

Addison Rae stormed up to me as the crowd watched and gave me a look of pure disgust. She didn't say anything. She just stared at me, like everybody else. Her expression made me rather horny so I stroked the bulge in my pants. That didn't get a great reception from the crowd. As the crowd of Tik Tok stars made sounds of disgust, Addison's expression changed; surprisingly her face slowly fell from annoyance to deep sexual tension. She gave me a peck on the cheek with her nice lips and whispered into my ear to get out of here along with Charli. We noticed Charli nodding her head in agreement, so we left the convention, an aura of embarrassment stinging from the silent crowd. Chase was still out cold.

A few hours later we were back at my hotel room, just the three of us. Night was slowly falling as the stars above us emerged. A gentle breeze touched my neck from the open window. The room was silent. Charli and Addison both looked at me expectantly, smiling and placing their hands on my shoulders. I looked back, a nervous laugh escaping me. They started rubbing their hands down my body as I laid my head back against the pillow. I told them to keep going. I started unbuttoning my shirt and pulling down my pants. Then I undressed them, one item of clothing at a time.

I pulled down Charli's sky blue dress, first revealing her smooth shoulders, her nice waist, and finally her smooth thighs. I pulled off Charli's white cotton socks, revealing her beautiful toes. Addison, smiling with her eyes, raised her arms so I could take off her t-shirt, and then I finally took her pants off so that I could see her sweet ass. The two most beautiful Tik Tok stars were sitting on my hotel bed in their pretty underwear. I was in heaven.

I pulled down my underwear and my stiff penis flung up instantly. I noticed the look of curiosity in the two girls' eyes. Charli crawled over to my penis and wrapped her hand around it with a firm grip, slowly rubbing it up and down. Addison giggled as she fondled my balls, licking them. The two girls were busy having fun with their new favourite toy.

Then, in her sweet delicate voice, Addison looked at me right in the eyes, and whispered 'You're a good boy.'

I came instantly.

The two girls gasped and smiled at the explosion, resting their heads on my chest. Cool air flying through the open window kissed our skin, telling us it was time to rest. The night time sky outside was gleaming with billions of blinking stars, reflecting the beautiful lights shining from the skyscrapers below. With a sigh of immense relief, I leaned over to switch the light off, pulled up a warm blanket, gently closed my eyes, and cuddled with my two favourite girls in the galaxy.


End file.
